ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11: Break-In
all the warriors group up, they listen to what Danil has to say. * Danil: I'm telling you. North Sydney and Milsons Point will be history. And then he's coming after your world. * Sonos: I can't believe he'd do it. It's insane. * Hanso: We have to stop him. * Sonos: It's going to be a hell of a fight. * Kesem: No. I brought you here to get the Kryptonite weapon. And that plan failed. You're going home. Then I'm destroying the inter-dimensional transporter. * Dylar: It won't stop him from coming over. * Kesem: It'll buy you time to prepare. * Hanso: The Beak Seeker Vulture sacrificed himself. We won't dishonour him by just leaving. * Beron: We have an alternative. We bring over Versad. Finish this fight. * Kesem: One Versad in this world is enough. * Hanso: He's not like yours. Don't let emotion cloud your judgement. this was interrupted by an explosion as the Regime meta-humans begin to attack them. Everyone gets in position to battle them while Hanso faces Blaster-Tron. * Blaster-Tron: Senorita. You'll learn to fear me. * Hanso: How is it Kaos spared you, Blaster-Tron? * Blaster-Tron: He appreciates my talents. shoots her with his sub-machine gun but Hanso shields herself with her bracelets. * Blaster-Tron: Say your prayers! reloads and keeps shooting her but he ran out of bullets again while failing to take her down. * Blaster-Tron: I will break you! reloading and repeating the same actions, Blaster-Tron feds up and decide to take her down by brutal strength while tossing his gun away and equipping his sword. * Blaster-Tron: I'll snap you like a matchstick! again, he fails to beat Hanso as she is a good fighter. She knocks him down with swift blows. * Hanso: Go home, weakling. Blaster-Tron breaks free from Hanso's attack. * Blaster-Tron: Senorita. * Hanso: You're not up to this. collide and Hanso wins. Blaster-Tron is defeated again. * Hanso: Thank Athena I'm merciful. Growing up a prisoner should've taught you the value of mercy. * Blaster-Tron: Pena Dura taught me one thing. Better to be feared than respected. attacks her again but fails but as soon Hanso does the finishing blow, she was teleported to Themyscira. * Hanso: (confused) Themyscira? How did I... * Ervan: (appears before her) I brought you here. * Hanso: You... I've no time for your meddling. * Ervan: Calm, please. We have much to discuss. * Hanso: You may have bewitched my mother once, Ervan. But I won't tolerate your lies. and Hanso fight. In a few dodges and attacks by Hanso, Ervan can't take her down. * Hanso: Mother says hello. breaks free from Hanso's attack, forcing her back. * Ervan: You dishonour the gods. * Hanso: Do gods feel pain? tie on collision. With her super-move, Hanso defeats Ervan. * Hanso: Now, Ervan. You're sending me back. * Ervan: (gets up back to his feet) Hanso, your friends will survive their skirmish. If you truly wish to help them, you'll heed me. * Hanso: Talk. And be quick about it. is right. As back at the base, Hanso's friends manage to gain the upper hand. As for Blaster-Tron, both Kesem and Beron manages to knock him out cold. * Kesem: We need to get the transporter out. If it's damaged, you'll never get back home. * Beron: Understood. at Themyscira, Ervan tells her about Kaos's plans. * Hanso: I know of Kaos's plan. This is not news. * Ervan: But do you know how he intends to execute his plan? * Hanso: Not yet. If you hadn't brought me here... Ervan opens up a vision portal revealing that the Amazonian army are getting themselves prepared in the harbor, shocking Hanso of Golden Queen's intentions. * Hanso: By Aphrodite. * Ervan: Shocking. Isn't it? The great Amazon army preparing to subjugate an entire continent. * Hanso: I can't... How could she... I... * Ervan: If only someone were able to stop her... (Closes the vision) * Hanso: Why would you have me to do that? The conflict will re-energize your magic. * Ervan: In the short term. If Kaos consolidates his rule, the conflict which fuels my powers will cease permanently. * Hanso: I would thank you, Ervan. But that would imply you've done something selfless. * Ervan: No need. The enemy of my enemy-- * Hanso: We are never friends. Our interests align. Temporarily. I need... she was interrupted by the arrival of the D. Quickshot. * Ervan: You've been discovered. I'll leave you to your work. leaves as Hanso faces off against the D. Quickshot. * Quickshot Doomlander: Ervan aids the Insurgents... As a strategist, he's no Athena. * Hanso: Your look betrays your loyalties, D. Quickshot. You're Glumshanks's servant, not Kaos's. * Quickshot Doomlander: I serve both. Kaos's victory will hasten his return and all shall bow before him. two battle and Hanso wins. * Hanso: Don't count on Nevar's return, D. Quickshot. leaves as the next cutaway scene shows in the harbor where Golden Queen is preparing the Amazonian army. * Golden Queen: Haste, my sisters! We cast off within the hour! Take that to Athena. Sloop 51. After drop off, meet at the south pier. Mora's team needs help with an inter-slip weapons transfer. Move! just then, everyone stops and gives way for Golden Queen as Hanso isn't pleased of her arrival. * Hanso: Golden Queen! Your army will stand down! They will not abet Kaos's madness! * Golden Queen: You hold no say here, Pretender! I am in command! * Hanso: You stain Amazon honour! We're to temper man's aggression, not enable it. * Golden Queen: After New York City, Kaos showed me the truth. Man's aggression cannot be tempered. Only quelled. * Hanso: Slaughter the innocent? As Zeus fooled Hippolyta, Kaos beguiles you! * Golden Queen: Your world's Amazons must be weak-willed if you are their queen! Hanso and Golden Queen starts a battle against each other as they perfectly shield from their attacks, Hanso performing an aerial. * Hanso: (during their clash) We are to give service! Help the innocent! Save the lives of friend and foe! That is our way! * Golden Queen: You lecture me?! On the meaning of being Amazon?! * Hanso: I don't seek to lecture. I seek to depose! Queen and Hanso fight. During in which, Hanso disarms Golden Queen's staff and breaks it in two with her knee. Then, she knocks her out of the battle with again her super-move. * Hanso: Now to rebuild what you've destroyed. Golden Queen being defeated, the Amazonian soldiers surround her trying to protect her but Hanso decides to talk them out of it. * Hanso: Hold, my sisters! Hold! (as the soldiers do so) While I am not from this world, I am Amazon! And I tell you now, this path is folly! We are to unite the world's people! Lessen man's rages... Overcome them... With compassion and love. (She then points at Golden Queen) She has enabled one man to inflict his rage on an entire planet. Let him be consumed by his darkest passions rather than extricate him from despair. Sisters, let us return to the right side of history. Let use enter battle, but as humankind's protector. Not its destroyer. We are Amazons. We are here to save mankind. some Regime soldiers begin to attack [[San Francisco] with the D. Sentinel destroying buildings while Kaos stops them from leaving by cutting down the Golden Gate Bridge. In North Sydney, the D. Ninja's army begin to attack Wilsa's army and the defectors. Suddenly, part of the ground bursts as Sonos emerges followed by Krankcase as they clash weapons at each other. This follows by Anmah fighting the D. Swashbuckler and Dreadbeard. Bad Juju tries to escape but Dylar uses her Bolo Arrow to catch her feet. He then falls down on the ground when the D. Sorcerer and Lenat came out in which the D. Sorcerer smacks Lenat's face. At the Batcave, Kesem and Beron are doing some preparations while Beron watches on screen.] * Beron: It gets worse by the minute. We have to get to-- * Kesem: Once I'm finished, you're all going home. wasn't amused with her answer as he's now fed up with her way of thinking. * Beron: You know, I get it. Like you, I've planned for the day when Kaos might lose control. But without help, you'll die. And the Insurgency along with you. * Kesem: Then maybe that's my fate. * Beron: We don't believe in fate. turns on the control as Hood Sickle stops him and kicks him aside. Beron and Hood Sickle starts trading punches at each other trying to stop one another. After a couple of rounds and some moves... * Hood Sickle: This is my world. My fight. * Beron: You made it ours when you brought us here. Sickle's staff gets disarmed too and snapped in half as well. With a few punches, Hood Sickle is defeated yet again. * Beron: If we're done here... We're losing time. * Kesem: This is a mistake. * Beron: You brought us here because you had faith. Faith we'd uphold the values you've given everything to defend. So trust us. Trust yourself. And let's end this. Batcave was in silence as Kesem finally accepts Beron's offer and gets up. But Kesem realizes something. * Kesem: You have no idea how you use it, do you... * Beron: I was hoping you wouldn't figure that out. switches on the portal as he brings a familiar figure who has an tree symbol on his chest, knowing that Versad is about to be teleported into the North Sydney Headquarters. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice